


You Won't Love Me

by moo534



Series: The Chain [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pureblood Culture, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo534/pseuds/moo534
Summary: Sirius decides it's time to tell his mother that he is gay, he just hopes he won't disappoint her.





	You Won't Love Me

Sirius crept slowly into the library of Grimmauld Place, there he knew to find his mother, they were not related by blood but she raised Sirius to be who he was today. Sirius knew she would never judge him but it was still unnerving to reveal such information no one else knew.

“Mum, I-I think there’s something I need to tell you.” Sirius’ voice drifted as he refused to look her in the eye, he listened for the closing of her book and the tapping on the sofa. He gently sat on the edge of the tired sofa, his head turned in the warmth of her palm, his mother’s kind eyes unyielding in their strength. Sirius took in a depth breath, “Mum, I-I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’m gay.”

Hermione brought Sirius into a powerful hug, she felt his tears spill down her neck, “Honey, I would never judge you for that. Neither would your father.”

Sirius slowly pulled away from Hermione’s motherly scent and truly looked at her, looked at the strong women who went against all the odds, the mother he always cried for when Walburga was having a bad day. She had accepted him completely, even though he was not the pureblood heir expected of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, in that moment he almost believed in his father’s words that she was a blessing from the Old Gods.

“Thank you, I love you.” Sirius kept repeating, words could not explain the happiness and relief he felt, he was not the perfect heir but he was loved. Truly loved.

“So, do spill, who’s the lucky fella?” Hermione smirked, all the teasing she could when Sirius brought the boy round, she was going to enjoy every second. What she wasn’t expecting was for Sirius to become rigid, so tightly strung that her concerns escalated, “I won’t judge until I first meet them, you have my word.”

Sirius looked down at his hands once again, watching as they pick at the expensive robe fabric, his voice shook as he spoke, “He’s also in Gryffindor, but he’s a- I can’t tell you, I don’t want you to be disappointed in me, not you.”

“I would never,” Hermione sternly replied, “He could be a Veela and I wouldn’t care, as long as he makes you happy.”

“He’s a werewolf,” Sirius rushed out in their moment of silence, his face begging for reassurance, “Please don’t tell father!”

Hermione smiled at the newly revealed information, she had expected as much, she remembered the close bond the two pranksters held in the past but Hermione knew Lupin married Tonks; she could only hope this new development would be a positive impact on the future. Sirius could feel his heartbeat escalating as Hermione stewed in her own thoughts, he now regretted confessing the truth and fleetingly considered running away if things went badly, the Potter’s would be happy to take him in.

“Sirius, look at me, it doesn’t matter if he is a werewolf, I would love you no less if you were one either,” Hermione pushed down on Sirius’ shoulders to stop him from fleeing the room, “Does he have a name?”

“Remus, Remus Lupin.” Hermione gave a gentle smile as she eased of his shoulders, even hearing the name spoken tenderly brought back fond memories, Hermione had still only caught glimpses of the young werewolf from photos and at platform 9¾ in this life.

“Well, when is he coming over for dinner?” Hermione asked gingerly, coaxing Sirius back into the conversation and out of his own mind, “Have you even asked him out?”

“Not yet, I’m too scared to ask him out,” Sirius grumbles continued for a fair few hours, recounting each tale about Remus’ stubbornness and how his half-blood status would cause difficulties, “Honestly, it’s not like either of us could have children, and I am the heir to the family after all.”

Hermione couldn’t help raising her eyebrow at this, she didn’t realise the education received at Hogwarts was nearly as bad as her own, she would have to mention this to her husband, “My dear, of course wizards can have children of their own, most of magical kind would have died out by now if men could not reproduce.”

 Sirius gawked at his mother, never had he heard of wizards having children, “Men can? Like, is it a potion or a spell, what is it?”

“It’s a rather simple ritual,” Hermione reclined her head in recollection, she directed a smile at Sirius once she remembered what book she could find the ritual in, “I’d be quite happy to do it for you both, once you think you’re ready that is. I don’t feel like a 16-year-old would want a child just yet.”

Sirius nodded his head, elated to hear that the family line could continue in him. Suddenly, a dark cloud hung over Sirius’ head and Hermione braced herself for the worst, “Mum, do you think you can tell dad for me? Thank you.”

Sirius kissed Hermione’s forehead and ran upstairs faster then she had ever seen him move, she shook her head and questioned what brought that suddenly on. Turning back to where her book lay, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, Orion was leaning on one of the bookcases with a wide smirk across his face. Hermione had learnt from experience to dread confrontations in the library, especially after speaking with their son, she scoffed at the pureblood’s graceful glide across the floor and towards her.

“It sounded as if our son wanted a child of his own.” Orion’s smirk spread wider as he sat down, pulling Hermione into his lap, Hermione rolled her eyes as Orion’s hand settled on stroking her stomach, “I think anyone would want a child after seeing you swollen with life, my love.”

Hermione aimed for a huff but it lost out to a chuckle, she had already birthed two children for Orion, yet he was insistent on making the Black family expand even further and injecting fresh blood into the family.

“Our conversation was a bit more than that,” Hermione sighed, she didn’t have the energy to argue today but if she needed to defend Sirius she would, “Let’s continue this conversation tomorrow, I would much rather go to bed.”

“Do not worry, my love, I accept our son’s life choices,” Orion murmured in his deep voice, Hermione could feel herself slowly dropping out of the world of consciousness, “I would even be willing to wager a bet that Sirius would be the one carrying the child, even if only out of sheer stupidity.”

“You’re on,” Hermione mumbled, “I think I love you more than I should.”

Orion watched Hermione as she fell into a dreamless bliss, she would never see his shining eyes, albeit the result of light or overwhelming emotions, there was no one to question his whisper, “And I, you.”

Such a simple word as love was never said in the Black household, not until Hermione arrived.


End file.
